


Fair warning

by SquareChaeng



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jeongsa are only a side pairing, the world needs all the mochaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareChaeng/pseuds/SquareChaeng
Summary: Why Chaeyoung is sure she'd die in the horror houseor:Why Chaeyoung had to admit Jeongyeon was right about something for the first time in her life





	Fair warning

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I've ever written. This is what happens when you don't sleep for 30+ hours. Also on AFF with the same title

Chaeyoung is sure this is how she dies. Not from old age or some terrible accident but in the horror house at the fair. At least it would be at the hands of the prettiest girl she'd ever laid her eyes on practically squeezing all the air out of her lungs. How she got to this point you wonder? Oh, she has quite the interesting story for you.

 

Chaeyoung was always introverted and she was rather content with it. Just a very small number of friends but at least they were great people. Well, she was rather reevaluating that right now though. “Come with us” Jeongyeon had said, “she'd feel like she's a third wheel if it's only me and Sana” Jeongyeon had said. The mysterious person you ask? Oh that's Sana's, Jeongyeon’s girlfriend, best friend that apparently just moved to Korea from Japan. Try as she may she couldn't think of a reason to say no. “You'll like her no doubt about that. Who knows, you might finally get yourself a girlfriend” Jeongyeon said over the phone at which point Chaeyoung ended the call. Sometimes she wondered why she was best friends with her.

 

Day of said meet up rolls around in the blink of an eye and here's Chaeyoung, walking to the spot where she'd meet with everyone.

 

“Chaeyoung, we're here”, the unmistakable voice of Sana, backhugging Jeongyeon, calls for her from the distance.

 

_Always with the goddamn PDA, disgusting_ Chaeyoung thinks to herself

 

“Hey, how's it going” Chaeyoung says when she actually gets to the couple. She doesn't want to shout and gather all the weird gazes of people. “Is it only the two of you?” she asks

 

“Momo's right over there” Sana points at someone with her back facing them playing with a dog. “She saw a puppy and she couldn't stop herself. Hey Momo!”

 

Said girl finally stopped playing with the dog and turned around. Chaeyoung swears time itself slowed down. From the girl, no no no, there's no way she was human actually, goddess fits her more Chaeyoung would have said if you asked her at that moment, turning around, to Momo making her way to them. Everything was going in slow motion.

 

“Close your mouth Chaeng. You're drooling” Jeongyeon whispered in her ear. And that brought her back to reality. “Momo this is Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung this is Momo”

 

“Nice to meet you” Momo said lifting her hand for a handshake

 

_EVEN HER VOICE IS BEAUTIFUL_ Chaeyoung screamed to herself in her head

 

“I, uhm, uh” _CRAP CRAP CRAP_ “The…the pleasure is all mine” Chaeyoung said lifting her arm to meet Momo's.

 

_Smooth going there. Real smooth._

 

Chaeyoung had to remember to punch Jeongyeon later for the smirk she was giving her right now.

 

Things didn't get any better. For Chaeyoung at least. By that she means Momo thinks of her to be some idiot or something after all the stuttering coming out from Chaeyoung.

 

“There's a fair in town, who wants to go?” Sana suggested in at one point. “Remember the fair we used to have once a year back home Momoring?”

 

“Of course I do! I got banned from entering the dance competition they hosted after winning it 3 years in a row”

 

“You dance?” Chaeyoung was sure everything about this girl fascinated her

 

“The best one I’ve ever seen.” Sana chimed in “She should show you some time.”  Chaeyoung was sure that if she was drinking something at that moment she would have choked.

 

“That's a great idea! Chaeyoung, you should go to one of Momo's dance classes” _KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOO JEONGYEON_

 

“Uhm, I, uh, I have two left legs” It wasn’t a lie. Chaeyoung really couldn’t dance to save her life

 

“It’s fine, I’ll teach you” Momo said with an added wink

 

_DID SHE JUST WINK AT ME??_ Chaeyoung’s brain started to short circuiting.  _She’s going to be the death of me and I just met her_

 

The rest of the walk was relatively relaxing. Or as relaxing as it could be with Jeongyeon and Sana being around. Momo was the one leading the conversation by sharing a lot about things like her hometown, hobbies other than dancing(most of which revolved around food) and the like. And as much as Chaeyoung wanted to be more involved she was shy. So very shy in the presence of such a beautiful girl. Sana and Jeongyeon weren't of any help either as those two lovebirds were in their own world.

 

_Good thing I tagged along._

 

“We've arrived! The highlight of tonight” Jeongyeon announced as they entered the fair. “Where do you want to go first?”

 

“How about you win me a toy from one of the games around here Jeong baby” Sana said with playfulness in her voice “You promised me one months ago”

 

“How about I buy you one instead. You know I suck at these games”

 

“Noo you-”

 

At that point Chaeyoung stopped listening to whatever the couple was bickering about and looked at Momo. She was looking at the prize plush toys with a glimmer in her eyes.

 

“Something catch your eye?” a nod in response came from the Japanese beauty. A very cute nod if you asked Chaeyoung.

 

Momo lifted her arm and pointed at a couple puppy plushies. “They're so cute. But I never win these things.” Momo said while pouting.

 

“Is that so? Want me to win them for you?” _Did I just say that? I can't do this! Oh no, I'm just going to embarrass myself again_

 

“Are you really going to do that?” Momo squealed. “My knight in shining armor”

 

Chaeyoung just smiled and went to the counter to buy her, well if she was honest she looked what she was about to do for the first time now. Oh, one of those throw rings and you score points depending where it lands. _Well shit._

 

“Hello, uhm, how many points for the puppies over there?” _Please don't be something crazy, please don't be something crazy, please don't be something crazy_

 

“They are actually among the hardest ones to get. 400 points. You'll have to be very accurate young lady.”

 

_SON OF A…_

 

“I wouldn't worry about that. I'll win them for sure.”

 

Suddenly Jeongyeon came behind her and whispered in her ear “Chaeng, if I suck at these games, you're downright awful. What do you think you're doing?”

 

“Bad decisions. Now get off of me, I have toys to win.”

 

_Here goes nothing. Or everything actually. No, stop thinking Son Chaeyoung, focus_

 

Throw one, throw two, throw three. 75, 100, 100. This was new. This was incredible. This didn't normally to Chaeyoung.

 

Forth throw. 25 points. _And there it goes_

 

“You’re gonna mess it up now, just give it up” Jeongyeon was a great best friend.

 

“You can do it, I believe in you!” And there was Momo, being encouraging. There were too many things to like about Momo

 

_Focus, focus, focus_

 

And so Chaeyoung aimed, closed her eyes and did the throw. The sound of the ring hitting something was heard and the next thing she knows is there’s someone enveloping her in a crushing hug. Oh, it’s Momo. Why is she hugging me?

 

“You really did it! Thank you, thank you, thank you” _oh..Oh...OH!_

 

“Congratulations, here’s your prize now”

 

Chaeyoung was sure that the look of happiness on Momo’s face was her new favorite sight. And the only thing Chaeyoung could do at that moment was smile and enjoy every moment of it.

 

“Ah, the power of young love” Jeongyeon just had to make a comment about it

 

“Oh, so you don’t love me now?” Sana was almost immediate with the question

 

“No, no! That’s not what I meant!”

 

_And back to bickering. They’re too perfect for each other_

 

And the bickering wouldn’t stop unless Chaeyoung did something about it.

 

“Hey lovebirds, where to now?”

 

“How about the horror house? It just opened and I wanted to see what it’s all about” Jeong suggested

 

“Honey, you know that M-” Sana looked worried but was interrupted by her girlfriend

 

“Come on, it’s going to be fun. Momo, Chaeng, you in?”

 

“I’m in” Chaeyoung said and looked at Momo with anticipation

 

“Uh, uh, o..okay. I’m in” Momo answered with a bit of uncertainty in her voice

 

“But Momo, you hate everything scary”

 

“I don’t know what you mean Sana. I’m going to be perfectly fine. Let’s go”

 

And so they went with Momo leading the way. The group got their tickets and were ready to go inside.

 

“You two go on ahead. Me and Sana will go to the restroom. We might take some time so don’t wait up” And they left just like that without saying anything more

 

“They are the worst. Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with them.” Chaeyoung turned to face Momo who was looking rather pale right now. “Are you OK? You look a bit pale.”

 

“I am, let’s do this” Momo said with a faint smile and walked ahead to the entrance

 

And here we are back again, to Chaeyoung being suffocated by a crushing hug from Momo. Turns out Momo was not fine with the horror house. The actual opposite actually. When the first jump scare happened Momo wrapped herself around Chaeyoung and didn’t let go. Her grip was only getting tighter and tighter.

 

_Air, out, we need to get out of here or this is where I’m going to die. Oh my god, I’m actually going to die in a damn horror house._

 

And that’s when she saw the exit door. _I’LL LIVE!_

 

Once outside Momo was still not letting go.

 

“Momo, we’re outside now. You can open your eyes.” And with actual light to see Momo’s face Chaeyoung could see the tears streaming down the Japanese girl’s face. “Hey, hey. It’s OK now. It’s over.”

 

“So.. _*sniff*_..Sorry about that”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were scared? Had I known we wouldn’t have entered in the first place”

 

“I thought I could manage now. And everyone else was so excited about it so I didn’t want to be a mood killer”

 

That’s when Chaeyoung couldn’t stop herself and just gave Momo a hug, be it to calm her down, because she was just the most adorable ever or simply because this is what she’s wanted to do all day.

 

“How about next time we go somewhere less scary. Like the zoo for example” Chaeyoung tried to lighten up the mood a bit

 

“Is this you inviting me to a date?” Momo responded with a wink.

 

“I, uhm, I, I di-”

 

“Because if it was I’d love to”

 

A few weeks and several dates later Chaeyoung had to admit that for the first time in her entire life, Yoo Jeongyeon was right about something.

 


End file.
